The invention relates to an operating system, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for file system management.
In computing, a file system contains various file manipulation methods for storing to and retrieving files from storage devices, such as hard disks, non-volatile memory devices, and others. The file system defines the directory structure for tracking files and path syntax required for accessing files. The file system typically provides several application programming interfaces (API) enabling file manipulation methods to be performed by software applications.